


Denial

by Myfantasyocs



Series: Dragon Age [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: I did not give permission for Fanfic pocket to use my fics





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I did not give permission for Fanfic pocket to use my fics

Lena was surprised how quickly Alistair picked up Elvhen. Not that she was complaining. It was incredibly useful to talk about condefeditial warden stuff without worrying one of their companions would overhear them. Though at the moment Alistair wasn't using Elvhen to tell her about The Grey Warden's secret, much to Lena's annoyance.

"Are you still sure it is a good idea to trust Zevran? He did try to kill us." Alsitair stated nonchanlantly.

"You've metioned." Lena growled back in Elvhen. "But as I said before, we need as much help as we can get."

"So it has nothing to do with your crush."

Lena shrugged. "I don't have crush on him." she stated trying to keep her voice even.

"Suuurree you don't. I'm not an idiot, I've seen the googly eyes you give him."

Lena subtly glanced back at Zevran. He was flirting with Lelianna, much to Lena's annoyance. The annoyance came with Zevran distracting Leliana, when they should be looking for her fellow Dalish. Not because of any crush. Lena thought. "I don't have a crush on him. I mean I guess he's kind of charming and easy on the eyes." Alistair looked at her like she was the dumbest person a live. "That sounds like a crush" Alistair responded. "Well it isn't." "It sounds like it is." Zeveran responded in fluent Elvhen. "But don't be embarassed my dear warden. I am quite alright with a woman of your beauty to have fallen for my charms." Lena huffed. Of course the sexy bastard know Elvhen. And now she made a fool of herself. Well if she's lucky a bear will eat her soon and she won't have to worry about embarassing herself in front of sexy assassins.


End file.
